


I am ready

by nicole_scully



Category: Friends
Genre: Chandler Bing - Freeform, Chanoebe, F/M, Phoebe Buffay - Freeform, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_scully/pseuds/nicole_scully
Summary: Chander and Phoebe wedding





	I am ready

**Author's Note:**

> Please, as always, don’t hesitate to tell me your opinion :)

I stood at the end of a long carpet. Around me there were people and everything was white. Joey stood behind me and Ross next to me.   
My palms were sweating and my heart was beating at an unbelievable rate. Any minute now the music could start and she could walk in. Was I really ready for this? Suddenly fear washed over me. What if I wasn’t? What if I screw this up?   
But I didn’t have much time to think about what ifs, because the music started and everybody quieted down. The smell of fresh cut flowers filled the air.The music stopped, and all heads turned to face the far end of the walk and the opening to the bridal chorus started to play. The double doors down the aisle opened and Rachel and Monica walked in, both of them looking stunning, but my eyes were fixed on the door, waiting. When the girls reached the altar, everybody stood up and a minute later she walked in. And all of a sudden everything I felt was gone. All the fear, the what ifs, everything. All I have left was love and happiness for the woman in front of me. Richard walked her down the aisle. She wanted her mother to do it but she stood her up. I was raging, but she told me it’s okay and not to waste time thinking about it. So I dropped it. 

I couldn’t stop looking at her. In Front of me, there was an angel. I remember the time I first met her. She was quirky, she still is, don’t get me wrong, and eccentric and weird and there were times throughout the years when all I wanted to do is strangle her, hate her and just get rid of her. But through all those years, she became my best friend. I seemed to be more accepting and forgiving of her loopier behaviour than Joey’s for some reasons. Now it all made sense. And this annoying swamp witch turned out to be the love of my life. Sometimes when she talks about her life on the street, I wish I met her earlier. And take away all the pain she suffered. But all that’s done and gone, now I can treat her like the pure queen she is.   
She looked breathtaking in her white strapless dress that hugged her upper body and was decorated with cream coloured laces. From her waist the dress widened and was sparkling when the light hit the crystals that were sewn onto the material as she walked. She didn’t have a veil on but a beautiful crystal tiara was sitting delicately on the top of her head, and her blonde hair was softly waving around her face and down her back. My fingers were itching to touch her, to feel the softness of those golden locks and her pale skin.   
Suddenly I knew I was ready. I know I wanted this. This was it. My everything. She was my everything. I looked into her light green eyes, that were sparkling with unshed tears and I was lost. When she reached me, I couldn’t help myself, my knees trembled and I fell down on to them, wanting to worship her, worship the goddess she really was. I looked up at her and she was looking down at me, a gentle and loving smile played on her sweet lips. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek and I broke. I cried. My arms slid around her waist, wrapped themselves around her back and I pulled her close while I buried my face into her soft belly. My fingers were digging into her flesh beneath the silk of her dress, kneading it, trying to feel it. I wanted to become one with her. I felt her delicate fingers running through my hair. She waited patiently until I gathered myself together. She was always patient and understanding with me. She forgave me when I annoyed or angered her and she took me back when I told her things I never ever meant to say to her. 

I heard her heart, its beating echoed through her body, and the vibrations ran through mine, in sync with my own heart, as if they were one, two halves in two bodies, meant to find each other, to become whole. And I swear I heard our child, growing inside her belly, its heart stronger than anything I’ve ever knew, even though it was impossible to feel it.   
She told me a week ago that she was expecting. Two months now. My commitment issues were strong and I wanted to run. I wanted to run away and never look back, I wasn’t ready to be a father. I didn’t think I would ever be ready to be one. But one look at her face, her face that showed happiness, the happiest I’ve ever seen her, all those issues and fears faded away. She was glowing. Like and angel.  
I realised that I wanted it. I wanted it all. And I wanted it all with her by my side. 

I was still on my knees, my arms around her, my forehead rested against her belly and her fingers were still tangled in my hair. She never said a word, she knew I needed my own time to cope. To process. To believe that this was all happening and to make me understand that she wasn’t going anywhere. She would wait, and wait until I was ready, ready to keep moving and she would be there to hold my hand and chase my demons away whenever I need her, or even if I didn’t. I finally looked up at her. She was still looking at me, her eyes filled with nothing but love and happiness. Love for me and happiness for our life ahead. The room was eerily quiet and it felt like it was just the two of us there. Me and my Queen. I stood up and cupped her beautiful face and looked deep into her eyes.   
“I will forever love and cherish you Phoebe Buffay. Don’t ever forget that. There won’t be a second of a day where my love for you would fade. If anything it gets stronger and stronger every time I look at you. I fall in love with you every single day, more and more and I will forever be grateful for loving me the way you do, the only way only you can do. You are my whole universe and without you I am lost.” I let go of her face with one of my hands and placed it over her stomach.   
“And for our child, I promise that I will be the best father a kid could ask for. Because with you, the thought of becoming one doesn’t scare me at all. Because I find myself wanting all of this and with you by my side, I can come over anything, any fear. You help me fight my battles and come out as a winner. I am so in love with you it hurts.” I finished and moved my hand back to her face. She didn’t interrupt me, just listened and now was crying. When she lifted a hand to wipe my tears off, I realised I was crying too. Smiling I pulled her closer and kissed. I gave my whole existence into that kiss, to try and express my love for her and I swear I was seeing stars. But there were no words, nothing that could explain how I feel. It was beyond everything I knew. Her hands moved to my waist and gripped my coat, trying to pull closer, she kissed me back with an equally passionate kiss.   
This was it. The moment I knew I’m allowed to love and be loved. That it was okay to let myself fall for someone and enjoy the ride. I just needed the right someone to come along and show me that. And how funny that the right girl was in front of me this whole time, all these years and I was just to blind to see her.


End file.
